Talk:Medals
Medal Inscriptions I guess we should start on decripting the Latin on them: http://universalium.academic.ru/268003/foedus MA4585159 (talk) Could someone get a better read on the Star of Terra? I've managed to get "Vigilo, Confido. Terra..." Looks like "Eternum", but my search has turned up dry. - MA4585159 (talk) Yes, it appears to read "Eternum".. if this hasn't already been confirmed separately. Sleepysheepy (talk) 07:21, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Defender's Medal CAN"T be earned by revive Note that The Defender's Medal apparently can only be earned by the conditions specified here (a solider dying or being stabilized), Reviving a solider on the battlefield DOES NOT grant such metal according to my gameplay (PC) 16:48, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Jinbe NOTE After the the first rookie soldier KIA in the "SiteRecon mission", i get the first defender's medal. (thou know what i mean ;-) In a late game mission, one of my psi soldiers mind control a alien. That thing was killed by another alen. Then i get my second deferder's medal. However, i get no medal whenever any soldier critically/gravely injured. :I second the above note -- I stabilized a squadie who was bleeding out on a mission (gravely injured), but received no Defender's Medal -- it hasn't unlocked yet, for me.RougeRogue (talk) 19:02, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :Additional info: Later in the same campaign, the Defender's Medal was unlocked by a soldier getting killed.RougeRogue (talk) 22:14, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Earning Medals I'd like to start trying to clear up the confusion surrounding Medals. As far as I can tell: *The conditions for the Urban Combat Badge and International Service Cross are correct. If anyone objects, please state why below. *As for the Star of Terra, I believe it's only the XCOM Base Defense mission that unlocks it -- it may be possible to squeeze in the Overseer Crash Site in between the Alien Base Assault and XCOM Base Defense, but I've never done that, or even attempted to do so. If anyone can, please confirm/deny the information. *For the Council Medal of Honor, completing a Council Mission seemed to make sense, but seeing as I recently unlocked it following a Terror Site mission instead, I'm no longer sure what to think. It was the first Terror Site mission of the playthrough, no soldiers were injured, and I only saved 8 citizens. Prior to the Terror Site, I had completed a Target Extraction and Bomb Disposal without it unlocking - so there must be something more to it than simply completing a Council Mission. *'Defender's Medal' seems to be the most confusing of all. **18.38.7.116 stated above that reviving a soldier failed to unlock the medal. **18.38.7.116 also said that a critically/gravely injured soldier failed to unlock the medal. **RougeRogue stated above that stabilizing a soldier failed to unlock the medal. **Both people have said that a soldier being killed unlocked it (and that a mind controlled alien being killed by an alien earned another one). **In my current playthrough, where I'm just about to finish the second month, it has not been unlocked yet, and: ***No soldiers have been KIA'd or critically wounded thus far. ***Soldiers have been wounded and gravely wounded. ***I've completed a Bomb Disposal mission - that statement in the article seems like more of a coincidence (perhaps another event during the mission unlocked or earned the medal for that player). **So far, the only common thread is that a death has unlocked the medal. If anyone is interested in trying to sort this out, please add to this talk page with details surrounding what occurred during a mission that led to a medal being unlocked (e.g. type of mission, soldiers being KIA'd, stabilized, revived, zero injuries, etc.) Any additional details you can think of that might not seem relevant at this point might end up being helpful if there are factors which have not yet been identified, such as the difficulty setting, month, location, map, number/class of soldiers in the squad, number of missions completed, etc. Addendum: I will be doing a few partial playthroughs just to get medals and taking detailed notes along the way. I think that there may be certain conditions for unlocking a medal (the first one received), and different or additional conditions to receive one after the first has been unlocked. * For the Defender's, it might be that a soldier must be killed to unlock it, and afterwards either a death or stabilize/revive earns another (which seems to make sense, since a lot of people in various forums have reported earning one for a stabilize, while others say that a stabilize does not unlock it). * For the Council medal, it seems likely that there are a certain number of Council Missions that must be completed to unlock it, and that a Terror Site counts towards that total for some reason (hence my unlocking it following a Terror Mission, but not unlocking it for completing two Council Missions before that). - Eganogard (talk) 05:48, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Addendum: I've uncovered some data concerning medals in the game's DefaultGameData.ini file: NUM_RECYCLE_MISSIONS=2 ; number of missions before a dead soldier's medals will reappear NUM_INTERNATIONAL_SERVICE_CONTINENTS=3 ; number of continents that must be visited before receiving the International medal NUM_MEDALOFHONOR_MISSIONS=3 ; number of various special missions that must be won before receiving Council medal That clears up unlocking the Council and International medals, although the definition of a "special mission" still needs testing, since it's not exclusively Council missions. - Eganogard (talk) 03:58, March 5, 2014 (UTC) - Kelrycor (talk) 10:42, June 22, 2019 (UTC) - I got this medal after killing intensionally 2 recruits in one mission through aliens. This was for the Steam achievement in which you have to decorate one soldier with all the medals (I never lost a soldier before in the actual run). After the 2nd mission following one of my assaults got hit with critical damage (13 out of 23 life points) and was healed twice afterwards. I got another defender medal. No one died at this mission. It seems the NUM_RECYCLE_MISSIONS=2 does really work that way. For two deaths you get two medals, but not on the very same mission, delayed with a mission counter of 2. So sacrificing 6 recruits will give you 6 medals for a full veteran team decoration :) Defender's Medal If suffering a critical wound should unlock the Defender's Medal it appears to be bugged. After testing during PC playthroughs, nothing short of a soldier's death has unlocked it, including: *Not treating a critical wound (mission ends before the soldier dies). *Stabilizing a soldier with a critical wound. *Reviving a soldier with a critical wound. None of those unlocked the medal for me, and based on previous comments and edits by , RougeRogue and Barnabas79, others seem to have similar experiences. Has anyone actually had it unlock by a critical wound that did not result in death? Also, I receive additional Defender's Medals at three mission intervals (i.e. 3 missions after unlocking it and 6 missions after unlocking it), not 2 and 5. Can anyone confirm? Eganogard (talk) 00:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC) You can unlock this medal by using a SHIV and allowing it to be destroyed, instead of a soldier. There is nothing added to the memorial. As for unlocking the end game achievement for not losing a soldier, i dont know. 16:58, August 29, 2014 (UTC) It seems that additionnal medals appears even if you have no dead soldiers during the previous mission, is this normal ? 11:01, September 15, 2014 (UTC)Ciryon Council Medal of Honor Will the counter of missions with no deaths reset after one? It would be a bit weak if it did so I would guess it doesn't but I haven't tested it. 00:59, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Defender Medal Unlock Since there seems to be some confusion over this, I thought I would add this in. After playing through a classic campaign and unlocking the Defender Medal via a solider dying, squaddie so not that concerned and I had way to many snipers, I had a soldier get critically injured, and got the medal right after the conclusion of the mission. If I had to guess, the criticially injured still works, someone just has to die first. *Did this happen all in one mission? Sleepysheepy (talk) 05:41, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::No it was two separate missions separated by about 2 weeks game time. I had two defender medals after that. And since I am replying, I had another incident of a critically injured soldier, near bleed out, and that unlocked a third right after that mission. So that is 3 medals, one due to death, two due to critical injury. That third mission was separated by about a month game time from the other two. I'm not sure what it means, but I figured I would add my experiences. *Ah, okay. That seems to tally with the findings from previous Defender's Medal discussions. I suppose we should be able to update the relevant sections soon then. Sleepysheepy (talk) 02:42, June 13, 2014 (UTC) 19:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC)srry couldnt find a place to put this but i got the defender medal without anyone dying. 19:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC)in operation glass summer, i dont know how exactly but in all the games before i never got this medal however the only main difference is i started to replay this game with all the tutorial on and started in euroupe. i had no one die by the end of the mission. i had an assualt troop posion by thin man and brought my troop to 2 life by the end of the mission. the emeny on the map was floater, secoid, and thin mans. the map had a gaint water fountion in the center. and it was an aduction mission in the nigira. so i hope the info i describe helps you guys out. oh not sure if this helps but it was on normal with second wave on oh one more thing i couold of forgotten it but i think the mission gave me 2 defender medals instead of just 1 - I got one on the first UFO crash site mission on Normal difficulty, wherein a sectoid got a lucky long-range critical on my assault and brought her to 1 point health. I killed the the last two enemes with 1 one turn before my assault bled out, so she survived, and the medal was unlocked. 1:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :A very late reply to this, but I did some digging in the source code, and it looks like the Crit requirement is based on kSoldier.m_kChar.aStats15 > 0. Looking through the rest of the XComStrategyGame code, however, it's set to 0 once and then nothing ever modifies that statistic. This is my first time really looking at the XCom code, but assuming there's nothing else that actually can modify that, that would explain why crit detection doesn't work. – Robin Hood (talk) 06:14, September 1, 2018 (UTC) XCOM Base Defense What about if one of the XCOM Base Security personnel assigned during this mission dies (thus losing the chance of earning the "They Shall Not Pass" achievement) or better yet, what if one of your squad kills that single mind-controlled one? Speaking of mind control, how about killing a Mind Controlled soldier with the Secondary Heart gene mod? 19:34, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: XCOM Base Security personnel - I don't recall their deaths unlocking Defender's Medals, but I'll try and confirm this (keyword being try). I do know that you can successfully complete the mission to earn the "They Shall Not Pass" achievement even if some of them die, as Base Security personnel are the expendable ones.Sleepysheepy (talk) 20:00, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Metal Bonus Analysis I've found the analysis between abilities on other pages (e.g. the different selections for soldier abilities, especially MECs) very useful. I would love to see something similar analyzing the different options for metals' bonuses. Would someone with a lot of Enemy Within knowledge/experience be willing to write something up? 14:31, July 13, 2015 (UTC)